gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79 King GM
The RGM-79 King GM is a heavily customized RGM-79FP GM Striker Gunpla featured in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning D. Technology & Combat Characteristics The King GM was a HGUC 1/144 GM Striker conversion build, also using a HGUC GM Cannon II's parts as well as parts from a HGUC GM III. Because it is heavily-armed, the suit has low mobility and is vulnerable during close combat. Despite its low mobility, the suit can still take advantage during close combats using the twin beam spear derived from the HGUC GM Striker, as it has a longer reach and is effective against other melee weapons which have shorter reach, such as beam sabers. The head, torso, waist, shield and the twin beam spear were taken from the HGUC GM Striker. The backpack, the upper arm and the legs were taken from the GM Cannon II, and the missile pods, the shoulder and the lower arm were taken from the GM III. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Spear :A pole-arm weapon derived from the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam javelin, that mounts a pair of beam sabers at its head. The long reach of the weapon gives the King GM a considerable advantage in melee combat. It was taken from the GM Striker. ;*Beam Cannon :It has a pair of mega-particle firing beam cannons mounted on the backpack. Mega-particles are fed to the beam cannons by the two large drum-like E-Caps mounted below them on the backpack. It was taken from the GM Cannon II. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power. They have enough power for knocking out head-mounted sensors (imagine the bullets hitting the monoeye of a Zeon suit), but are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as aircraft, missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. It was taken from the GM Striker along with the whole head. ;*Spike Shield :A spike shield is a type of defensive armament composed of a thick shaped sheet of metal with several spike protrusions with the primary purpose of blocking attacks that the mobile suit cannot dodge. Any shield can be used as a bludgeon in melee combat but the addition of thick metal spikes increases the damage the enemy mobile suit will receive. It was taken from the GM Striker. ;*2-tube Large Missile Pod :Further adding to the King GM's offensive capabilities is a pair of hip-mounted 2-tube Large Missile Pods. The missiles themselves are on a similar scale to warship missiles, with a single missile having the potential to destroy a mobile suit. The launchers themselves are allowed a bit of mobility on the hip skirts, but are largely cumbersome with respect to the unit's arms. In the same fashion as the unit's other missile pods, this pod can be ejected at any time. It was taken from the GM III. ;*4-tube Medium Missile Pod :The King GM can be outfitted with a 4-tube Medium Missile Pod on each shoulder. Each pod has it's own targeting camera, allowing for more efficient target acquisition during combat. The unit can eject these missile pods from its shoulders at any time. It was taken from the GM III. System Features ;*Heavy Armor :Heavy armor is mounted all over the body of the King GM. It increases the King GM defensive capabilities, providing extra protection against the light weapons used by Enemy mobile suits through shock absorption, but will make the much suit slower. History After seeing Shingo Asume's modified Beginning D Gundam DRAGOON equipment, it's manufacturer, Daiyuu Mishima decided to build GUNPLA again. He designed this suit based on his favorite suit, GM, and he also taught Shingo about how to customize your GUNPLA by switching parts from different GUNPLAs. After finishing it, he fought with Shingo at a hobby shop with his King GM. Shingo had a hard time with Daiyuu's King GM. They shot each other with their beam weapons constantly, but they didn't hit each other. When Shingo decided to strike with the beam saber, Daiyuu used the beam spear to cut down Beginning D Gundam's DRAGOON shield, and earned advantage in close combat. However, the result of the battle remains unknown. Picture Gallery Rgm-79-king-gm-2.jpg 111.jpg|Beginning D Gundam versus King GM References External links *RGM-79 King GM on MAHQ